


“I saw you last night…you looked beautiful.” ~Genji

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“I saw you last night…you looked beautiful.” ~Genji

You wrapped the warmth of your jacket against your figure, trying not to freeze to death in the frigid snow that gnawed on your exposed flesh. The sight of you shivering in the cold melted Genji’s heart, the temperature meant nothing to him in his robotic form. Though, if he touched you with the raw cold of his steel body, your skin would turn blue. He was happy to wait out the cold season, however, enjoying sights like these while he could.   
The snow fell heavily and stuck onto the fabric of your clothes, practically covering you in its soft glow. Just how Genji often imagined kissing you, without forgetting every inch of your body with his lips. Or embracing you the way you embraced the wool of your coat, as if hanging onto dear life. You were, after all, the reason he breaths and rises out of bed every morning.   
But there was nothing more beautiful than the snow caught in your full head of hair. It made you seem even more enchanting, like a snow nymph, something that only came to him in his dreams. Yet here you are, right in front of him, a gorgeous fantasy come to life. How his heart beat at the mere image of you. He felt so much like a man again.   
His view was blocked by the headlights of an approaching vehicle, the sight of which was a relief to you. The chilly air prompted you to hastily run to the passengers side of your friend’s car, comforted to finally feel warmth again as the air from the vents blew in your face.   
Genji, however, wasn’t so elated. He lost you again, just as he did every night, a feeling he thought he could manage but seems to be getting progressively worse. Perhaps he couldn’t wait past the winter after all.   
Slowly, he approached where you once stood, your footprints still in the snow like the scar of an old wound. It was proof that you were real, that you were standing just yards away from him, and that he was really staring at you. He moved his feet onto the position you once stood in, trying to imagine your warmth.   
Meanwhile, you didn’t need to imagine the real warmth of your blanket as you sunk into your bed, free from the confines of your slightly dampened clothes. The cool wetness in your hair wasn’t enough to disturb your tired mind as you snuggle into your pillow, easily falling into a deep sleep.   
The next morning, the sunlight reflecting from the icy snow lit your room, your eyes barely opening due to its intensity. Your naked body was beginning to feel the cold of the outside weather and you quickly jolted to your closet to find some comforting clothes. You had today all to yourself, a free weekend away from all your worries, so you didn’t put any thought into your attire, throwing on a lumpy sweater and pajama bottoms that didn’t match.   
When your eyes finally adjust, you peek out your window to see the high hills of snow. In your curiosity and newfound confidence with the comfort of your clothes, you head to your front door to experience the snow for yourself. Twisting open the frigid doorknob, your eyes caught onto the off-white color of an envelop, sticking out like a sore thumb in the pure white of the snow. Your name was written on it in bold calligraphy.   
Delighted, you eagerly pick it up. It was dry, the icy layer on top of the snow blocking moisture from the paper. You slide your fingers through the fold and uncover the simple white card inside.   
“I saw you last night. You looked beautiful. The snow covered you so elegantly. I wish to be the next thing to cover your body. So soft and delicate. You will soon be mine.”  
You didn’t recognize the handwriting, adding to the suspicious feeling in your gut, your body responded to it with the goosebumps on your arms. The letter sounded like a threat, but also like flattery. How could someone manage to sound so menacing and charming at the same time. Anxiously, you folded to card and put it in the pocket of your pants. ‘Evidence for the police in case something were to happen…’ you thought.


End file.
